Traped and Lonely No More
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: The war with the dictator Naraku is over. The demon battousai has been lost and locked away, with no hope of release has started to slowly die. Not so far away within the battousai's domain a woman but the name of Kagome has come looking.
1. Who Are We

I don't own any characters from the anime!

A figure stood over the still smoldering ashes and wood of the burned down home. The people who had lived there where named traitors to the dictator of Japan; a cold and ruthless demon. The figures shoulders where hunched over and tears where leaking form her eyes for the one who lived there are or were her only remaining family. She knew the one who had did this. Anger erupted from the small girl as the tears stopped and she lifted her head as she swore that that she would track down the man and kill him for what he did. As she turned and walked away the 13year old girl shouted to the gods "I Kagome Higuashi will spend the rest of my life training and tracking you down Inuyasha! And when I find you, you will be sorry!"

12 years later

A woman of the age of 25 stood at four unmarked gravies with a bundle of fresh flowers in her hands. The woman was small at 5'6 with long slightly wavy mid-night black hair that came to the end of the smalls of her back. She had silver blue eyes, a small soft looking mouth that sat on a clear face and long willowy figure with curves with long legs. Her skin, silky looking, the color of ivory with a golden dust over suggests that she didn't stay in the daylight much. Her hair was pulled into a French twist with some loose bangs falling over the side of her face. On each middle finger were cuff rings the color of silver.

She was wearing a warm white kimono that's easy on the eyes for the main color with a light blue under kimono. It had soft pink fox paw prints on her right shoulder, left sleeve, the ends of the right sleeve, hem by her feet, and the edge of the kimono from around the neck to waist on the right and starts on the left from the breast to the knee. The obi was a warm mild-red color with white fox paw prints scattered about it. The fabric is silk. On her back were a long bow and a sling full of arrows. At her waist where two kanatana's tied to her with a soft light blue long ribbon but they sat in a slits in her obi as well. And on her face was a sad but happy smile.

"I brought you all fresh flowers Mother, Father, Grandpa, Brother Sota," she spoke aloud, her voice smooth and full of warmth as she knelt in front of the gravies. She divided the flowers and laid them on the grassed over mounds of soil. "I have great news. The war between the dictator demon and those who don't wish to fallow him has been over for a while now. I would have come back right after but I was needed. During the war I met three important people. The first was a demon kit named Shippo. He stole from me an enchanted necklace to pawn and save his father with the money. But in the end his father still died; he was killed by a pair of youkai called the Thunder Brothers. Shippo was 12 then but now he is 21 and a handsome young fox. I was 16 when we met."

"After that I met a monk by the name of Miroku, who was 19 then, who asked me to bear his children and then he rubbed my ass." Kagome laughed at the memory as she closed her eyes for the vision of what happened flashed over her. She sat still for a moment going over it then she opened her eyes. "He too was on a mission of revenge but not on Inuyasha but the dictator Naraku, he's the one who ordered Inuyasha to kill you, for Naraku put the curse of the Hell Hole on his family starting with his grandfather and it passes down through the men in his family. He started to travel with me and Shippo when I was just 17 and I had to keep him from women sense and I love him for it. Now he is just 27."

"A few months later we ran into a Demon Exterminator named Sango who was looking for Inuyasha as well as Naraku. Naraku had possessed a human body of a prince and called the best of the Exterminators to his castle while Inuyasha attack the villagers of the Exterminators. Sango was the Daughter of the headmaster of the village and was called the strongest in her village." Kagome sighed at the image of a near dead and broken woman she had help and give back her spirit to fight and take her revenge; then at the image of a tall woman who stood proud with a soft smile on her face and a faint flicker of sadness in her eyes. "With her came a most loyal companion to her and our group by the name of Kirara. Kirara is a fire neko youkai who has been with Sango sense she, Sango, was a little girl. She was the only one alive in the village when we went there after Sango's wounds healed for Naraku had attacked the Exterminators at the castle and killed them."

"Shippo is 6'2 and still growing like hell with dark bold red hair that comes down to mid-shoulder blade in soft locks when in a pony-tail. His eyes are emerald forest green colors that are usually soft but they can be cold and blank when needed. He has a strong face structure, and a well muscled body that is narrow and fit of a youkai. He wears a dark green top with white leaves all over it and over the top is a tan fur vest and he has black pants," said Kagome as she stood and started to walk around the gravies with her hands behind her back. There was a pleasant smile on her face as she did so. Behind her leaning on his shoulder agents a tree in the forest of gold, red, yellow, and orange with a soft loving look on his face and arms and feet crossed lazily, was a youkai. His name…Shippo.

"Miroku is around 5'8 -5'9 with jet black hair that is pulled back into a small pony at the base of his neck. He has dark violet eyes that are sharp and quick to pick out danger as well as women. He is well built with an even harder head and face because he is getting hit and slapped all the time by women, Sango, and myself. On his left hand to his elbow is a glove wrap the color purple and then dark purple beads wrapped over his hand to seal the tunnel from sucking up everything but now that Naraku is dead the curse is gone but he wears it out of tradition. He wears black and purple monk robes and black leggings under the robes. In his hands he carries a staff and in the folds of his robes are a lot of seals and wards," said Kagome as she grinned and did a little twirl as she stopped in front of the gravies again. Behind Shippo in the forest a few trees farther into it stud a human man in front of a tree. His name was Miroku.

"Sango is 5'7 with light brown hair that comes down to the top of her ass is long strait locks. She has dark brown eyes that are so dark they look black. She is very well built because she grew up as an exterminator. Her knowledge is vast in demon killing. She has a quick temper with perverts and an even faster hand to slap them; she has had many hard ships in life.

Kirara is almost always at her side; she is the color of cream with two tails that have black slashes rounded them and a black diamond on her forehead, her eyes are red. Sango wears a black exterminator outfit with pinkish red armor. Her weapons are a large bone boomerang that came from a bear demons jaw and also at her hip is the traditional demon slayer sword as well as her poisons," Kagome knelt down and placed one hand in front of her, a serious look overcoming her face.

"She to had been after Inuyasha and Naraku for vengeance of the massacre of her family and village. For this, I think it's why we are so close to each other; we are sisters, Miroku is my brother, and Shippo my son, because we all bare the pain of seeing our family die. But Sango and I are both grateful for meeting each other." A far away look was on her face as she said this. Only trees behind Miroku but across the small clearing stud a woman with a grin on her face. Her arms where crossed in front of her, leaning her back against the tree with on foot placed flat against the trunk with a small demon cat laying on her shoulder purring. Her name…Sango.

Kagome stud again and turned her back to the graves as she walked down the dirt path to the bridge that would take her to the village she and her companies where staying at. When she reached the bridge she stopped and lifted her head turning it slightly to the left to the forest area. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?" she called. She turned her body half way with a smile/smirk on her face as Shippo, Miroku, and Sango came out of the forest and walked to her.

"Where to next, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku as they all walked across the bridge and into the town. "Yes Mother, where to next?" Shippo asked with amusement in his voice and eyes looking at her. "Hmmm… how about a tour of main Japan to see what we help make? Then while we are at it we can map out the main demon territory; how would you all like that?" Kagome asked with a laugh as she slide an arm into Shippos with easy casual that showed.

The village her group was staying at was fairly big. It held both demons and humans. This was rare because the demons usually couldn't stand the humans but sense the war the two sides have been cooperating with each other. She smiled at the people she and her group past by taking in their faces and auras to file away in the back of her mind if it was ever need to know. "How about we go into the one main demons territory that we haven't seen? His name during the war was Battousai, Humura Battousai. I hear that his human side was triggered some how at the end of the war and now he wanders his lands helping people and looking for some kind of forgiveness for his killing. Some say he is unaware he is a demon while he is in the human form and that he cant escape because his human side is holding on to something," said Sango as they all sat down at a table in the inn they where staying at.

Kagome and the rest look thoughtful before Miroku spoke up, "I have heard of that name before I met up with you Kagome, it was said that he had the appearance of a demon with long blood red hair in a samurai tail, his eyes an amber gold color. The only way we know what he looks like now is because he travels and the rumors during the war of a demon that looked like that. It's said that his fighting skills surpass even that of the gods." "That and his abilities to seduce women are flawless. But Miroku, that to is just a rumor you know?" laugh Shippo as he dodged the hit Miroku throw his way. "So what do you think Kagome-chan? Are we going to see this demon or what?" asked Sango as she put down her blow of food for she had finished.

A thoughtful look past over Kagomes face as she too set down her empty bowl. Then she smiled and looked around at her companions, "I believe we are heading to Kyoto." They all smiled and node their heads in agreement, then…"Miroku you Pervert!" and Sango promptly slapped him.

The others laughed as they returned to their rooms for in the morning they were heading out.

With Ken-shin and the others

'Another beautiful day,' thought a man as he washed the laundry. He was a small man with long crimson red hair that was tied back at the base of his neck. On his left cheek was a cross shaped scare; his eyes a violet blue. His name was Kenshin.

'I hate doing the laundry. Stop it right now and let me out.' A voice in the back of his head demanded. Kenshin sighed as he bent down again to continue to do his task that he had stop doing when looking at the sky. 'This one will not, that he won't. You are a killing monster that will continue to kill until you die, that you will,' answered Kenshin as put the clean laundry up to dry.

'Ha! You don't know any thing because you're so afraid of what I might say will be the truth not what you want to think. Look at you, you're staying in an unmated girls dojo with another unmated man and a child! You do the laundry, cooking, and cleaning-all women work while that slip of a girl goes around with that bonkken hitting us and others and doesn't lift a finger in her own home! And you let her!' yelled the Battousai as his human side continued to put the laundry up. 'Miss Kaoru goes to work to pay for the dojo that we sleep in, the food that we eat, and she lets us stay her with out paying for it. It is the least we can do to repay her but doing the house chores while she is at work.' Kenshin answered as he dismissed Battousai and push him into the back of his mind to continue with his task.

He continues to ignore him for the rest of the day and didn't answer him until while he was making dinner until Battousai made the comment-'I don't see why we are here. (Sigh) I could have been mated with children by now if you hadn't showed up, but nooo you had to wake up and imprison me to only watch and yell at you but to be unable to do any thing.' Kenshin blinked in surprise at the demons words as an image flash before his eyes of Battousai sitting with a faceless woman in his lap and a child in her arms and one on his other leg. His eyes soften at the image, 'We both want that but we are unable to have it. Our wife died and our chance gone.' 'No, Tomoe was a woman that we used to hide and for relief, not our mate. Our mate means much more than a stupid wife; we could have thousands of wives but only one mate. That one person that our soul will be bound to forever and will share every thing with. You can't hide from or lie too a mate while you can a wife; you can't bind your souls together either if your not soul mates while you can marry any female able. That makes your mate special.'


	2. A Sweaty Day For Nightmares

Author's note: Hello all who actually read this and has wanted me to update at all. I know I'm the worst for not updating and sticking to the story and I feel horrible about it. Please forgive this lost soul lol Truth is, I planned to stick to writing when I started, however I lost the will with high school and a boyfriend filling up my time. I have since finished high school and broke up with the jerk. So I decided I needed to update my profile and saw my work was till up and people still actual read it and even reviewed it, I felt terrible. So thus, I felt that I should write at least a short 2nd chapter in order to explain and to add on to the story because I hate when author's just put up a note lol

Please forgive me again and enjoy.

I hold no rights except to the plot idea.

If someone would wish to take this story off my hands, please message in a review and we'll talk! :D

After the war the land that the dictator had collected were split up in five, each given to a demon to rule over. The demon was selected on a type of voting system that the resistant part had put together for their new rule. New Japan was tired of a single ruler and thus decided that the country would be ruled by a court of leaders so that they would be balanced out. Each domain lord would head the court with carefully selected humans, half-breeds, and lesser youkai to fill their personal court and keep them in check. These beings were considered governors and governesses of the domain. While in most cases the lord had the last say in important decisions, if the majority of the court disagreed and had reasonable proof and logic to back them up, they could overfull the lord's decree until further submission. The same idea applied to the domain court, if they could not all agree, they would have to work things out until they did.

Battousai was the domain lord over the Southern part of Japan, starting with Kyoto and moving down until it reached Kyushu which was ruled over by another lord. Since he went missing his under court had been put into rule until he returned from his absents as they like to call it. However, many felt that he would not ever return and this put the already fragile peace in dark waters. His head of court, a tiger youkai by the name of Dakou, argued that the lord was simply off on a constant patrol of his lands and helping his people when they needed him most, and that when he was finished he would return. Dakou spoke with the courts and told them that they had no evidence that the lord Battousai was not in fact in control of his human side. That he could be pretending to be human and be unaware in order to gain the peoples trust after only knowing him as the blood thirsty man slayer of the war. His words put enough disbelief out there that the courts could not take over the domain and thus Battousai remained the official lord while his courts were the active rulers. This privilege was thought to be a danger by some, the ruling court members could conspire with the new peace in order to become ruler's themselves. Some spoke out with this idea in mind but was quickly silenced as each court member stood up before the lords and swore an oath to only rule as the lord Battousai's subjects and never as his voice and hand without his direct orders. Even though some member's were not in fact human, the oath rang though the chamber in which it was spoken with deadly promise, an oath on their very souls.

The travelers walked at a steady pace on the roads that would lead them further and further into the domain of Battousai. Kagome took point as always, the silent leader of the small band of mismatched people. Her blue eyes were at a constant watch while her body language remained relaxed. An old habit of the war that she could not shake but found most useful, for even in the time of peace, not all were peaceful.

The group stopped when they came close to a river, Shippo's excited talk of fish and a quick splash in its water leaving a smile on all their faces. Even though he was an adult now, he still held a childish personality outside the times of danger. 'You'll swim with me, wont you Kagome?' he asked while walking backwards in front of her. Kagome's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at his choice of walking, but smiled none the less at his antics, 'Sure I will Shippo, it's a hot one today, and I think we all need a little break. We should be reaching Kyoto soon anyways, why not take a little break before hand? Besides, Kyoto is known for its cool waters in the summer! Let's all enjoy it before we have to pay for it!' The others laughed at her easy enthusiasm, from her outwards appearance one would not know what dangers laid inside their beautiful leader.

Excited at the thought of both beautiful women, stripping down to basically nothing and getting wet to boot, Miroku moved head to find the perfect spot along the bank. Behind him, Sango and Kagome exchanged glances before they both turned glares upon the monks back. They watched in satisfaction as Miroku's back shivered with the threat they shot at him, and he immediately changed courses from an open area where he would be able to peek at them to an area with more trees to hid them both from road and from his own eyes. He sighed with disappointment before yelping a bit as Shippo came over and bumped him with his shoulder. Glaring up at the taller of the two, Miroku spoke lowly as to not be over heard, 'I will get you a new trinket to add to your collect if you can keep Lady Kagome distracted enough so that I may spend some time with the lovely Sango…'

His words trailed off, leaving a hidden meaning behind that they both understood. It was no secret to Shippo that the monk had a very big soft spot for the demon slayer and it was no secret to him that, despite all of her hard actions and words towards him, that sango had just as big of a soft spot back. As they set up camp to relax for lunch and to remain for the rest of the day and night, Shippo kept his promise to Miroku in keeping Kagome distracted with fox tricks and games, her laughter ringing though the small clearing while Sango and Miroku snuck away to be together. They never spent much time away but it was always enough to make them happy and to not become suspicious. When they returned with fire wood in their arms, Miroku had a red handprint on his right cheek and Sango had a dark red blush across her pretty face both Shippo and Kagome shock their heads in resigned amusement. However what the two did not see was the gentle look Sango gave the monk when he reached up to rub the mark, nor Miroku's equally gentle look as she dropped a cool wet cloth in his lap as she casually walked past. The fact that they went through the pretense of not wanting each other was not without causes, it was in fact for their leader's sake. Kagome, despite being beyond beautiful and kind as well as an excellent fighter was alone. For as long as they had all travelled with her, she had not been with a single male in a romantic way. Sure, she had plenty of suitors wishing for her hand as well as to bed her, but she would refuse every time no matter how sincere or handsome the male was. It wasn't something they spoken of openly to her in fear of opening old wounds on her heart, but it also was not something that wasn't discussed while she was out of range.

They knew of her past, that her family was that of lower statues then most but also a very well respected one. This would be unusual outside the fact that her family was from a limited bloodline of mikos who actually held power. Despite the pride that should come with being part of such a bloodline, it was for this very fact that her family was murdered. Kagome had told them the story one night after a very blood battle where they had all been bathed in the blood both their enemy and the people they had tried to save but had been too late to do so. That was the first to show true signs of power in quiet some time, and thus had left her family behind to train at a local shrine. The shrine would allow her to return home only one day and night a month in order to achieve the highest amount of focus in her training. In order to reach the shrine from her family home she would need to travel across a forest that had no trails beyond that of animals. The forest was uninhabited by anything else do to its guardian and name sake: Inuyasha. He was a half demon, the son of a human mother and a full demon father. While Inuyasha had been raised by his mother alone, his personality was anything but human. He was aggressive and easily agitated by things, leaving him a danger to any that should try and cross his forest.

Despite knowing this, Kagome was determined. The first time she crossed the forest her heart had beat wildly in her chest and her feet, though bare, had moved quickly across the forest ground ignoring the scrap of rocks on her soles and the cut of twigs on her legs. Her eyes had been wide with innocents and curiosity as well as a healthy amount of fear. The fear was not without reason, for when she had neared the middle of the forest and she had started to relax, Inuyasha had appeared suddenly in her face. At this point a sad smile appeared on her face, as if her heart was broken but she would smile despite it. She told them that Inuyasha had not always been as evil as they knew him to be, that he had in fact been just a boy as she had been a girl, despite their age difference. By demon standard he was hardly even an adolescent. But that did not change the fact that he had always been rash, even cruel with his words and his actions. That Inuyasha had gotten in her face and yelled at her for being there, questioning her as to why she was on his lands, who the hell she thought she was and what the hell she was going to do to make it up to him. Though scared, Kagome was not the type to back down, even as such a tender aged and with a lift of her chin she went on to tell him exactly what she thought of him, that he was a childish and annoying brat who needed to get out of her way because she had somewhere important to go. They continued to argue and yell at each other through the remains of the forest at which Inuyasha stopped, causing Kagome to stop as well and stare at each other. At this point, Inuyasha told her that if she wished to walk though his forest again, she better bring a toll. Kagome never did bring a toll but she would walk though the forest each month with Inuyasha at her side, arguing with him every time.

Usually when ever Kagome would speak about Inuyasha was to tell them or others of the terrible act he had committed against her and Sango in a very hard and distant voice. But this one time, in which she told them of her connection to him, her voice had been soft with regret and remembrance. She went on to tell them that not long before her training had come to an end, she went home on her monthly walk, but Inuyasha had not showed up. She did not see him or even feel him once on her way back to her home. He did not show up in the middle of her walk as he had the first time and that she had only seen him again when she had left her family's home to return to the shrine. He had shown up with an unusually dark look on his face, and he had kept his distance to her much further then he had ever before, even when angry with her. When she had asked where he had been, he had flinched and told her to mind her own business and that he could go where he pleased when ever he wanted too. She had not pushed him farther but had wondered as to why his personality seems to be darker. When she reached the edge of the forest and had turned to say goodbye as usual, he was gone, his red form deep in the distance of the forest. Two weeks later one of the shrine monks that had been her teacher told her that her training was complete and that she was to return home the next day. Excited to be back home and to tell the news to her family, she went though the forest without the thought of why Inuyasha wasn't there. As she came to the other end of the forest she could see her family's hut, what was usually a peaceful site to her, was wrong. The place was too quiet, as if the sound had been sucked out of the area, or as if death had settled in. As she came closer, she could smell the scent of rotted flesh , causing her heart to stop before beating wildly in fear of what she could already sense. She ran forward to the door, only to stop and turn to the side and heave out her breakfast. There inside of the hut, were rotted bodies. In his favorite corner was her grandfather slumped against the walls with his throat slashed open, her mother with her little brother in her arms, both of their bodies with multiple claw marks as if she had tried to protect him from the slashing that was to come, and her finally her father, is body crumpled just inside the door entry, with his chest ripped open and his heart gone. Kagome then grew quiet in her memories, and finally told them that she didn't remember much else after seeing them dead in their home, all she knew was that she had buried them in the graves and burned her own family hut down, vowing vengeance in its ashes. Sango had reached out and held her as Kagome had when they had first met, asking quietly how she had known it was Inuyasha that had killed them. The rest were quiet as Kagome learned into Sango's embrace, her eyes glassy but with tears. Finally she spoke and told them the last of it; that he had showed up just after she had set the hut on fire, on the other side of the clearing in which her family had settled. Hidden in the trees and only visible thanks to the light the flames had cast, his cold gold eyes had stared back into her blue ones, and she had known on his look alone that he had done it. He simple stood there and stared at her, letting her know that he had killed her family and that he could kill her too. Then with a flicker of the fire light he was gone again, leaving her behind in her rage and grief. In the end, Kagome had let out a bark of bitter laughter, saying that letting her remain alive had been his most costly mistake. For it had been her hand and her power that had struck Inuyasha down in the final battle, ripping his heart from his chest after cutting his throat and watching him as he chocked on it. She then whispered that she had been cruel as he had been but vengeance was never pretty. They had all been quiet till she feel asleep, and when the morning came, none had spoken about the tale they had heard the night before that was more then a dark and sad tale, it was a memory that lived on inside of her.

Kenshin stood in the middle of the dojo sweating. Battousai had asked him to practice his kata while Karou and the rest were out, claiming that he did not wish to be rusty if by chance that an opponent who held some amount of power where to challenge him or try and kidnap Karou again. The last part had surprised Kenshin into agreeing, saying that it was his duty to make sure that those who were in the household that he occupied were not endangered due to his past. The Battousai had not cared for his human sides reasoning, but had used it to his advantaged anyways. So when Kenshin begun to practice the art of his katana, the Battousai concentrated on being as close to the surface as possible. Kenshin knew that the only time Battousai was anywhere near in control iswhen he was fighting or practicing his kata, and thus allowed him self the practice only when Battousai was most annoying and well away from prying eyes or ears. It was in fact the only time the two felt at peace with themselves, a whole being instead of two separate parts.

Nearing the end of his advanced level kata, Battousai sighed within with some regret. _'I wish you would practice more,'_ he sighed inside of Kenshin's mind_. 'This one knows you miss fighting that I do', _Kenshin replied as he used a cool cloth to wipe down his sweat skin, freeing it from any evidence of his practice. He never allowed anyone to know that he did this act and was very careful to have the chores complete before doing so as keep the appearance that he did the chores all day long. _'It's not that you idiot, fighting is a necessary action when you learn such an art even more so when you're a demon like me, but the simple art of doing katana….its truly beautiful isn't it?' _The manner in which he asked the question, the wistfulness of his words, prodded Kenshin to agree though silently.

The art of blade was truly something beautiful to behold even though it was an instrument of death. The reflection of the sharpened edge, the current of a strike, the controlled power behind each movement that the body made with its extension, yes it was truly beautiful. Kenshin sighed as he left the dojo and headed to the kitchen to start lunch. This was one of the least complained about chore, for miss Karou simply could not cook and if they were to allow her too, she would create such a horrible dish that it was a surprise she had not killed her self before they came along. Battousai fell further back in his mind as he prepped for the meal, quietly drifting. Kenshin frowned at this, for it seem more and more Battousai's voice was becoming quiet. It didn't bother him so much that he was quiet, but more so that he was quiet and drifted further back in his mind, as if he no longer had the will or power to be so close to the surface. The very thought of Battousai loosing his power disturbed Kenshin, for surely there was nothing to cause this to happen, he was not injured nor was he ill. _'What could cause such?'_ But he merely shook it from his mind; he had no evidence that there was something wrong, just Battousai's quietness. _'He wasn't really someone to keep quiet if something was wrong, so surely he would voice his issues to him, wouldn't it? Unless, he didn't want him to know, something he was hiding.' _At this thought, Kenshin narrowed his eyes, his body on auto pilot as it continued to make lunch but his mind focused in on the thought that there could be something that the Battousai did not want him to know.

However, Kenshin did not get far before the kitchen door slide open and jerked his mind back to what was in front of him. In the door way stood his landlady, miss Karou. She was wearing her usual yellow kimono while in her hands she held her dojo cloths and bokken. 'Hello Kenshin!' she smiled cheerfully at him. Kenshin smiled back at her as he stood up. 'Hello Miss Karou. You are back earlier then usual, that you are.' He stepped forward taking her dojo cloths from her hands, moving outside where the wash bucket laid in the yard, soapy water still inside of it. He dropped the sweaty cloths inside of it for him to wash later, noting that the water was still warm due to the blazing sun overhead. 'Yeah, it's so hot today that the dojo master I was assisting dismissed the class early. But to make up for it, class resume earlier then normal next time. He's tough on them but at least he doesn't push them to get heat stroke.' Karou moved aside as Kenshin walked back towards her and reentered the kitchen to continue with dinner. Karou followed behind him, sitting down at the small table that they all ate at. Sometimes she like to sit there and just watch him cook, staring intently as if just watching would allow her to pick up on his skill with a chopping knife and a wooden spoon. This amused Kenshin every time she did it, though it would cause Battousai to scoff and make a remark about her poor skill. Kenshin waited for the remark to come, frowning when there was nothing, only the cool drifting of Battousai though his mind.

He quickly hid the frown from his face, flashing Karou a smile. 'It is a hot day that it is. This one hopes that people are careful that he does. Perhaps after lunch we could go to the river to cool off, that we could.' At this suggestion Karou smiled, clapping her hands together. 'Oh, that's a good idea! Sano and that brat will be here soon and we can all to hang out in a nice cool river. We'll have to go out of town to find anywhere without a lot of people but it won't be a big problem. We could pack a picnic for dinner to take with us! Would that be too much trouble Kenshin?' Karou smiled hopefully at the swordsman, and he returned the smile at her eagerness to go and cool off. Though he wouldn't admit it, the heat was bad even to him. The possibility of going to a cool river to relax appealed to him a lot and to bring others with him allowed him to relax more. Even if the Battousai did not like spending time idle-ling at the dojo, he could not disagree with the company really. They could be annoying at some points but for the most part, they were innocently amusing to have around. 'No Miss Karou, it won't be any trouble, that it won't. Going outside Kyoto would be most relaxing, that it will.' After this the two chatted lightly about the plans they made, Kenshin finishing lunch and working on the picnic preparations and both waiting for the two leftover factors of their home to come back.

Kenshin smiled a bit to him self, 'no, it's not a bad existent, that its not.' Despite this thought, his mind drifted back to what was wrong with the Battousai, for it had been far too long since he had gone quiet. There was still something that was disturbing him, and he had to find out whatever it was that the Battousai was hiding.


	3. A River's Call

Normally, Kagome wouldn't relax under any circumstances. However, with the blazing hot sun beating down on her and her group all day and then splashing around in the cool waters that veined out around Kyoto, she was finally able to relax. While messing around in the river, Shippo showering her with his fox tricks and magic, she didn't go unaware that Sango and Miroku had snuck off for a short time. Though she pretended ignorance to the whole situation, she understood why they did their best to keep it a secret. _Sometimes, doing your best to forget is the hardest task of all_, Kagome thought, poking a stick into their fire. What was supposed to be a pit stop to their goal of Kyoto had turned into a camp site.

Around her each of her friends slept, curled up around the fire that she watched over. Although it was long past her shift to keep the fire going and to watch out for any attacks, she did not wake anyone. It wasn't an unusual event for Kagome to keep watch for most of the night, for most night it was a task in it self to fall asleep. When she dreamed, she dreamt of the past, of the dead bodies of her family, of the dead bodies of her enemies. Most of all, she would dream about Inuyasha, and their final fight.

_All around her was the clash of swords and the battle cries of the rebels and the dark army. Even as she ran, her sword dripping with her nameless enemy's blood, all she could see was her target. His snow white hair a wild mess down his back, and perched on his head were triangular dog ears that she once thought cute. Robed in red that matched the color of fresh blood, he cut down her allies ahead of her, his mouth a cruel sneer of dark pleasure. _

"_INUYAHSA!" She yelled out, dodging the battle axe that came swinging down from her left, the demon a large ugly thing, dark purple skin and horns growing at odd places out of his scared skin. Kagome jumped into the air, readying her sword in front of her and with a flash of power struck down on him, cutting the demon in two._

"_INUYAHSA!" She yelled out again, her eyes finding him again among the dead and the defiled. He turned away from his pray as she drew near, but to Kagome it seemed like it was happening in slow motion. First he stilled his bloody hand and his shoulder moving as he started to laugh. His head turned to peer over his left shoulder, his red eyes glinting with madness and the lust for his enemy's blood. She stopped some distance from him, ignoring everything around her but the demon she swore vengeance on. _

"_Fight me you dog! Fight me to the death, so I may have my vengeance, so that I may give others peace for all the evil you have done!" Kagome spoke loudly with power thrumming in her voice and blood. It glowed around her, creating a wind that was electrifying. _

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome jolted awake with a suddenness that, if her friend had not been an experienced fighter, would have caused her to easily harm them. Sango stood a few feet back as Kagome came back to her self, the slayers face grim and worried. "Did you have a bad dream? You were clenching your sword very hard."

Kagome looked down at her hands that were indeed holding her sword very tightly. She relaxed her white knuckle hold and glanced around at the rest of the people in her camp. Miroku and Shippo were still sound-asleep and the fire she had been tending was lite with fresh wood. _'Sango must have gotten more wood', _thought Kagome as she turned to look at her friend. Sango still watched her carefully, her face masking away her worry.

"I'm okay Sango, really. I must have dozed off, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she felt guilt bubble up inside of her. It was a very rare occasion that she was taken in by the darkness that lived on inside of her, even more so while she was on watch. It was usually just a memory but to be pulled into sleep by it as well, was unacceptable. Sango's face relaxed some as she came to sit next to her on the ground, spreading her bed's blanket out across both their laps, "I'm just glad your okay. You push your so too hard sometimes Kagome, its okay to take a break. I'll keep watch for the rest of the night, there is only a few hours left anyways. Just try and get some sleep okay?"

Kagome snuggled against her sister-like friend, her head resting on her strong shoulder. Sango had lost just as much, if not more then she but was also strong enough to carry on with her life. _'Sometimes, I envy you sister…'_, was Kagome last thought as she feel into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the fact that someone who had lost as she had, was next to her and thriving.

Further up the very same river that leads into Kyoto was another group. When Sano and Yahiko had finally come back, they group had set out to find a nice place outside of town to cool off. "Some of the best things are free!" Kaoru sighed happily as she walked along the side of the river. "Some things are indeed, Miss Kaoru," smiled Kenshin as he carried the two large baskets of their afternoon meal as well as the sack of blankets and towels they had decided to bring along incase they decided to camp out. _Treats you like a bloody pack mule, no respect at all _muttered the battousai lazily within his mind. _Be nice to Miss Kaoru, she had done a lot for us. Besides, she worked all day, she must be very tired _replied Kenshin as he watched her and Yahiko start to fight and Sano laugh at them.

When they had set off the Battousai had come back as if he had never left. Kenshin decided to go along with it for now, but carefully watched how the battousai behaved and reacted to things. However, he was completive as always. _The rooster could be carrying some of this, the freeloader hasn't done anything all day, and we have. We practiced and we did those ridiculous chores. The only woman's work I'm ever going to do willingly is for MY woman. Not some crazy girl who waves a bokken around like a bat._ He sneered for good measure, glaring at two as Kaoru started to chase both Yahiko and Sano around for making fun of her, all three of them laughing.

_What, nothing to add about Yahiko? Usually you don't leave anyone out. _Kenshin sarcastically questioned. The battousai snorted at his human half, speaking with a superior tone of voice, _What, are your senses getting so dull that you didn't notice? That boy has been practicing all day. And we both know that he put in time at the tea house, he's sweet on that girl. He's hiding it well, but his muscles are practically trembling with exhaustion. _

Indeed Kenshin could see this as well. Yahiko was a child but a determined one. He would wake early to practice, run to the tea house to offer his help in any tasks that he could and then hid out under the bridge to practice his kata, before returning in time to get lessons for Miss Kaoru. For this, Kenshin always made sure that Yahiko got the extra nutrition he needed, for not only being a growing boy, but a hard working one. Sometimes it was extra fish or another bowl of rice. Thought it didn't seem like much, Kenshin remembered all to well what it was like to get those extra bits of food and what it meant to fight and practice on an empty stomach.

"This looks like a good spot! What do you think Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice suddenly broke thought his inner thoughts, and Kenshin turned to her and the spot she was admiring. Indeed it was a good spot, the grass was thick and green, while the river was wide and the water clear enough that you could see the different stones at the bottom, some reflecting in the water. "She only ever wants your opinion Kenshin, what if Sano and me think it's a bad spot, huh ugly?" Yahiko jabbed out, ducking behind him as Kaoru angry steeps towards him, her face a slight shade of red. "Don't call me ugly, brat! And I'm asking Kenshin's opinion because he would actually know something about it, unlike you and the rooster!"

Behind her, Kenshin saw Sano's amused face as he watched the display and Kenshin being caught in the middle. "Now now, you two, calm down. Kenshin is carrying all the food; we don't want him to drop them to break you two out now do we?" Sano's lazy voice drifted over them, causing the two to turn their back on with their noises in the air, armed folded. Chuckling at their mirror reactions, Sano plopped down on the grass.

Shooting him a thankful look, Kenshin moved around the angry student and mentor, setting down his packages. Pulling out the spread blanket, he set it down half in the shade and half out. "Come on you two, we're here to have fun, that we are. Let's cool off and have a good meal." Kenshin smiled at them both. Their desire to cool off in the river overtook their desire to stay mad at one another, and Yahiko and Kaoru quickly set out to get into the water.

With a scream of joy, Yahiko hit the water first, splashing it everywhere and onto his teacher. "Oh! That feels so nice!" Kaoru exclaimed as she hurried in to join him. Yahiko's head bobbed just above the surface of the water, his face turned down. When he had gone under, he had noticed something shining in the rocks below. Now looking down, he caught site of again and dove. "Yahiko?" Kaoru asked when didn't immediately return. Kenshin stayed where he was, but watched the surface for the boy's return. Usually if something caught Yahiko's interest, he was very vocal about it. But for him to be silent and take action alone, was unusual.

Finally, after a few more moments passed, the boy's dark head surfaced. Taking a gulp of needed air, he lifted his right hand out of the water and above his head. Grasped in his hand was a mushroom. But the mushroom wasn't the oddity about it; it was the fact that it has large eyes that blinked back at you. "Look what I found! It was stuck on a rock! What is it?" Yahiko rushed out, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet as he sat down next to Kenshin on the blanket.

Reaching out to take the mushroom from the boy, Kenshin silently turned it over in his hand. During the war, it wasn't unusual for him to come across such things as this, and he recognized it as fox magic. The thing that made him curious was why it was at the bottom of the river, when he knew that no fox clans lived near Kyoto, preferring the more forested areas of Japan. "It's a fox mushroom. A kit's toy most likely, they're inedible but good warning bells. Adult foxes use them sometimes to boarder their territories so they will know when someone has crossed into them. Though this mushroom is a weaker version of that, clearly." Kenshin told them, indicated towards the eyes on the mushroom that were crying.

"Wow! Does that mean there is a fox demon near by?" Yahiko asked, taking back the toy. _Are you sure you want him to keep that? If there is indeed a fox near by, it might come looking for its kit's toy._ Battousai warned from within. _It is just a mushroom, it is unlikely that it will come looking for just that one. The real question is why is there a fox demon near Kyoto and so far away from their usual territories. _"There might be, but it is unlikely, that it is. Fox demons prefer more forested areas; Kyoto is too much of a city." Kenshin replied, ignoring the slight saddened look that came over yahiko's face. The boy was a determined warrior, but a foolish one. He respected demons but was too eager to meet one. _Though he doesn't know that he's been living with one for many months now, does he? No, these humans only think the rumors that the battousai was a demon were just that, RUMORS. How utterly foolish of them all, g_rumbled battousai, mentally crossing his arms as he sulked.

"Maybe there are fox demons farther up the river. The water does move into Kyoto, and you said it was stuck on a rock right? So maybe they were stopping to cool off and one of them lost it in the current. It's not all that unusual if your talking about younglings" Sano said, his eyes still closed against the sun. This was also a subject Sano would know about, having been old enough to see and participate in the war. He had also wandered around for the years that have pasted in most of the larger territories of Japan.

"Yeah, maybe" Yahiko said, turning to look down at the mushroom in his hand, and then up the river. Behind him still in the water, Kaoru watched him, a concerned look on her face. Although she didn't know much about demons, she knew enough to say that looking for fox demons would not be good for her student's health. Foxes were territorial, especially with kits around. If he went looking for them and actually found them, the demon would react on instinct and attack, and that was not something Yahiko was prepared for, especially with his bokken. "Why not come back into the water Yahiko, maybe you can find more mushrooms?" Kaoru called out to him, hoping to distract him from the thoughts she could see running though his head.

Agreeing with his teacher, Yahiko placed the fox mushroom on his pile of cloths. Turning his back on it, he ran back into the water, eager to find more of his demon treasure. Smiling, Kenshin watched at he drove under the surface of the water, and Miss Kaoru would alternate between encouraging him and distracting him with water fights. "That was a kind thing to say, indeed it was," Kenshin said, folding his hands into his sleeves. From his spot on the grass, Sano peaked an eye open, to look at the red haired warrior. "You know must as much as I do that it's unlikely. But the brat is young; all he knows about demons is what he learned from the yakuza. Which aren't much else other then children stories."

"Sometimes that all a child should know," replied Kenshin.

"Yeah, doesn't need to know that if there really are foxes and he goes looking, they'll find and kill him before he even realizes he's close to one." Sano snorted out.

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow at his friend. "A bad experience with a fox, Sano? Or perhaps, a Vixen?" Kenshin smirked.

"Shut up. Megumi will bite you even if you don't go looking for her. She's a nasty one that way." Huffed the rooster.

Kenshin laughed at his friend's expense. Indeed, the lady doctor Megumi could have a nasty bite, if you were to get on her bad side. It was something Kenshin had rarely experienced, unless he had got him self injured. Sano on the other hand, was more likely to be bitten at for simply being near her then anything else. _Those two nip and bite at each other and fight but don't realize how much they really want to be together. They're wasting their time; they could be mated by now with all this foolish dancing. _Battousai commented, a slight wishful note to his voice. Kenshin kept quiet on this, remembering their conversation from before about mates.

_We should stay out here for the night. You brought all those preparations, and the night will be beautiful. It'll be worth it, in the morning. _Battousai said, retreating to the back of Kenshin's mind once again. It was a simple and fair request, something Kenshin wouldn't mind fulfilling. He voiced the idea aloud to the others, and they all cheered in agreement, especially Yahiko.


End file.
